Gold particles were labeled with various kinds of neoglycoprotein which was conjugated with bovine serum albumin (BSA). Using pre- and post- embedding labeling techniques with gold-labeled neoglycoproteins, the localization of the binding sites to these proteins were examined in Staphylococcus aureus. N-acetylglycosaminidiene-BSA-gold was localized in both the cell wall and cytoplasm. These binding sites may represent molecules such as N-acetylglucosamine specific lectin-like substances. And these molecules would be target molecules for a vaccine against S. aureus.